cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Infernal
Overview Infernal is a Hero and trainer in Founders' Falls in the Williams Square neighborhood, located just south of the fountain. His coordinates are , and his location is marked on the map as a contact. Heroes find him as an ally at the end of the Mender Silos Task Force. Villains face him in the following missions: * Bind Bat'Zul mission from Virgil Tarikoss during the Virgil Tarikoss Strike Force * Take out Infernal mission from Operative Rutger * Defeat Infernal mission from Magus Mu'Drakhan * Defeat and Capture Lilitu mission from Magus Mu'Drakhan *The final mission of the Mender Silos Task Force. Description A master of demon binding and summoning from another dimension, Infernal's boundless willpower allows him to control the many fiends he has forced into his service. As a member of the Vindicators, he often assists Numina of the Freedom Phalanx. Background K'Varr D'Shall was the most skilled demon binder in the Order of the Crimson Lotus on an alternate Earth. His order bound demons into their weapons and armor, in order to keep Infernal Earth from being overrun by them. They were maintaining and uneasy peace until K'Varr's best friend T'Keron grew jealous of his comrade's power and skill. T'Keron attempted to bind Valmaz, Lord of Demons, but lost control of the ceremony. K'Varr arrived to help his friend, but it was too late. K'Varr, T'Keron, and Valmaz were all drawn through a dimensional rip caused by the binding ceremony onto primal Earth, our Earth. T'Keron and the Demon Lord were bound together by the potent mystic forces. The ways of our world are strange to K'Varr but Numina is assisting him in becoming acclimated and beginning his search for the unholy fusion of T'Keron and Valmaz. Character Stats Secret Identity:K'Varr D'Shall Origin:Magic Archetype:Blaster/Tanker Hybrid Primary Powers:Fire Blast Secondary Powers:Battle Axe Other Powers: Fire Aura and Demon Summoning Quotes Infernal says the following when fought: During Take out Infernal: Before combat: Communications must be up within the hour. '' '''Combat start:' Ah, the fabled Villain. Prepare yourself for battle! '' During '''Defeat Infernal': Before combat: She was here, all those lost ages ago. Mother... '' '''Combat start:' You, that have brought ruin upon my friend Najjar, know that I shall bring ruin upon you. '' '''At 50% Life:' If only your power in battle was matched by a spiritual strength. It is a tragedy that you are so out of balance. Defeated: We will...Meet...Again, Villain. This, I swear! After defeating a player: Should the next turn of the wheel of incarnation see you return as a demon, I will bind you to this armor to pay for your crimes. During Defeat Lilitu: Before combat: Lilitu! Mother! I'm coming for you! Combat start: What is this? '' '''At 75% Life:' You cannot stop me with your spirit so unbalanced! At 50% Life: I will crush you yet! At 25% Life: I won't fail again! Defeated: '' Wretched thing... Demon she may be... But she is still... My mother...'' After defeating a player: Balance comes sometimes through inevitable fate, and sometimes through enlightened force. Gallery File:Infernal.jpg|Old Model File:Infernal_Comic.jpg|Infernal as drawn by David Nakayama File:Infernal3.jpg|Infernal as enemy File:BatZul_vs_Infernal.jpg|Infernal fights the demon Bat'Zul See Also * Infernal's Vindicators profile for a list of his powers * Infernal (Praetorian) Miscellaneous * Infernal's first comic book appearance was in Top Cow's City of Heroes #10. * Infernal is one of two heroes who is his own Praetorian Earth counterpart. (The other is Malaise.) On Praetorian Earth, his lack of guidance from Numina led to his corruption. * Infernal is a member of the Vindicators supergroup lead by Ms. Liberty.http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthreaded.php?Number=2731510 * Infernal's mother, Lilitu is an archvillain that has been recruited by the Circle of Thorns. *Infernal's model was given wings as a part of Issue 7. Category:Heroes Category:Hero Trainers Category:NPC Allies